fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lilkk4321
Confirmation This account i disabled my new account is User:Animefan2013 Notice :Lilkk4321, I would like to know if you image editing is from doll bases. Because if you read the image policy it state that recolors are not accepted here. I only make exceptions in certain cases. However, doll bases are fine. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:14, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Blocked :You kept replying to me that you understood, but have shown no indication of it. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:04, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :I am sorry for what I did I had no idea I really should have paid attention I won’t add any more pages or categories and will not add any pictures anymore. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Lilkk4321 (talk • ) 11:44, May 4, 2012 I asked you to "Please read the image policy". If you are having a difficult time with English or You do not understand the policy, then you have to tell me so I can help you. #'You are allowed to add images'. But the images must follow the rules. ##You Can edit the official Vocaloid box art. And use that for your page. ##You Cannot edit other people's "fanart" of Vocaloid or their characters, unless you have permission from the artist. Or the artist says that it is okay without permission. #If you have trouble drawing, you can try to find a "doll base" and you can use "character generator". See - deviantART: Vocaloid Generators You can make as many Fanloid pages as you want. You were not blocked for that reason, you were blocked because you ignored the polices. I don't mind mistakes, but I do not like Users spamming. -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:16, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :I will unblock your name tomorrow, if you understand what I just typed above. :And if you want me to help you with the pages your create. -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:17, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :Won't happen again —Preceding unsigned comment added by Lilkk4321 (talk • ) 21:11, May 4, 2012 Unblocked Re It depends on the artwork involved. I have to see it first. -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:28, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :Is it your own work? or :Did someone draw it for you? -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:45, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Sign your messages I'm always seing you not signing your messages with tides. I think it's kind of important to do that so we know who you are. Always sign your messages with four Kiyastudios 02:55, May 22, 2012 (UTC). Kiyastudios 02:55, May 22, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Sasuke Meiko Is Sasuke Meiko the original MEIKO, because the picture you drew looked like the Crypton MEIKO, or is it just the eyes. I recommend making her look like a sasuke if she is named ''Sasuke Meiko.''Kiyastudios 05:34, June 9, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Your welcome. Redesigning the character should make it feel more "fanmade" and possibly derived from MEIKO.Kiyastudios 20:37, June 9, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Surprise! You can add this to the K8Y page!Kiyastudios 00:09, June 12, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios You're welcome!Kiyastudios 00:15, June 12, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios I highly recommend that you add Web Spinner to a Black Rock Shooter Fan wiki or so. Mainly this wiki only deals fanmade vocaloids, and not fanmade Black Rock Shooter characters. Is it fine if I delete the page? Nevertheless, it doesn't have to do anything with this wiki. If you can't find a wiki to put your character in, I'll simply just create one.Kiyastudios 04:24, June 12, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Sorry, I was mistaken. Only User:Bunai82 can delete the page since she's the administrator of the wiki, and I'm not since I'm here to help people. You may contact her to delete the page.Kiyastudios 04:31, June 12, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios No problem! Kiyastudios 04:34, June 12, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Chess and Check? What's that for?Kiyastudios 04:38, June 12, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios I am guessing that Chess and Check are fanmade vocaloids. I had no indication of what it was the first time I saw it. It's a good thing you renamed the page. You wouldn't have to delete though.Kiyastudios 04:46, June 12, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios I can't believe I got that right as soon as you replied. ^_^ Kiyastudios 04:46, June 12, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios I am editing some of the pages you created to make them look proper.Kiyastudios 04:47, June 12, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Yes way. ^_^ Kiyastudios 04:49, June 12, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Masaya is actually a word in the Tagalog language you know. ^_^ Kiyastudios 04:58, June 12, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Masaya means happy in tagalog. X3 Here's proof:en|masaya Google TranslateKiyastudios 05:05, June 12, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Image Policy Kiyastudios 20:54, June 12, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Do you consider making a series type for Chess and Check? I can probably tell that SeekYe is a Mash-Up-Loid.Kiyastudios 01:43, June 15, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Series Type Please note that all your fanmade series types say ''-Loid, ''such as Mash-Up-Loid, Space-Loid, and Lyric-Loid. They do not have to use dashes all the time. Vocaloid doesn't have dashes in its name. Therefore, if it were to have dashes, then it would be called Voca-Loid. And that really isn't correct. It's still fine to put dashes in series type names. However, most users in wikia don't put dashes on a series type name. For example: Powerloid, Cursedloid, Shadowloid, etc. If you still want dashes on your series type names even though you read this, it's okay. But if not, just contact me and I'll rename the page for you. I'm not here to put up an argument, but this though is just a tip for you. Kiyastudios 18:47, June 16, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Is there any Lyric-Loid characters you created I can add to the page, Lyric-Loid? Kiyastudios 00:33, June 19, 2012 (UTC)Kiyastudios Okay. Some of your characters though, don't have series types, like SeekYe, Petal, Chess and Check, and Makikoroid-chan. So I'm wondering what series types they should be.Kiyastudios 00:41, June 19, 2012 (UTC)Kiyastudios Thank you for your reply. I was having trouble earlier wheather to make new series types for them or to just make them Mash-Up-Loids.Kiyastudios 01:46, June 19, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Lilkk, if Lyric-Loid's theme has to do with with Vocaloids that are born with certain issues then Lyric-Loid shouldn't be the name, since it doesn't fit the theme very much. I think that the new series type name for Lyric-Loid has to do with issues or illness. I thought of the name and it should've been Disable-loid, but If you think the name isn't good enough, it's fine. Just like I said, I think the name Lyric-loid should be changed since it doesn't fit the theme very well.Kiyastudios 22:35, June 19, 2012 (UTC)Kiyastudios Okay, thanks for reminding me.Kiyastudios 00:05, June 25, 2012 (UTC)Kiyastudios Hello hello I'm sorry for butting in but 'Lyric-loids' are a great name (PLEASE DON'T change it) I really like it :) And i was wondering would I be able to make one??Monty1st 07:42, June 30, 2012 (UTC)